Watching Her Sleep
by THERE'SAfreak
Summary: There are two sides sides to Bulma: awake, where she is loud and stubborn, and asleep, where she is calm and peaceful. Oddly, Vegeta enjoys both. "TWOSHOT" BV FIC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hi everyone! I'm a really old writer here who's written some bad stories here while I was young and naive! Since I was reliving my childhood, I decided to write a new story for one of my favorite couples of all time! So here it is!

This will probably end up being a TWOSHOT (Two chapters only) and will contain a LEMON. If you are highly offended by those, please don't read parts of the second chapter. I will warn you when it will begin so you can quickly scroll over it.

**Title: **Watching Her Sleep

**Characters:** Bulma/ Vegeta

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Time: **3 missing years in between the Frieza Saga and the Cell Saga. Roughly 13 months since Vegeta moved in with Bulma.

**Location: **The Home of the Briefs Family

**RATING: **M for Mature Teens and Older. This story contains harsh language and sexual themes.

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. If I owned this, why would I be posting it here of all places?

* * *

Three weeks. Three weeks had passed since the blue-haired genius and scar-faced fighter spoke to each other. Amazingly a small mistake could tumble into a huge argument of false- and some true- accusations due to jealousy. It had also been three weeks since Bulma fixed the Gravitation Chamber, which resulted in her accidentally forgetting her date with Yamcha that night. She walked out of the GR just in time to be confronted by her very angry boyfriend claiming that she was acting as if he wasn't the important one in her life anymore. Her efforts to convince him were in vain as he stormed out of the house, leaving an aggravated Bulma behind. Of course, they had fights before, but these were mended in only a few hours, days, or weeks. With this in mind, exactly 18 hours later Bulma picked up the phone in hopes of speaking with Yamcha, and instead hearing a feminine, flirtatious voice on the other side of the phone. Since then Bulma had never bothered to talk to him again, no matter how many times Yamcha tried to contact her. After two days he understood; this time it was over. Bulma's mother, Bunny, took the role of messenger through the phone calls and comforter, for that was the day she also baked her daughter a special plate of her favorite double chocolate chip cookies and reminded her that there was always a "better, more handsome" man in her life.

No doubt she was referring to the hostile warrior living with them in their home.

It had also been three weeks since Bulma came across the Saiyan Prince. That morning he reported to her that the GR had been overexerted and required updating. Her options were either bickering with him until she complied, or getting the task out of the way early. The former was obviously what she planned on doing, but a voice in the back of her head convinced her to go with the latter. It was only until later did she realize that the voice was attempting to remind her of her appointment with Yamcha.

Yet her house guest had driven her crazy from day 1. No doubt he drained Bulma of her food stock and her patience, but she was prepared for that. The genius avoided him when needed, which wasn't difficult to accomplish. He spent the majority of his day training with short breaks to sleep, shower, or eat the enormous meals Mrs. Briefs prepared for him, and Bulma spent most of her time working on new plans in the lab to prepare herself for when she would take over Capsule Corp. Currently that was where Bulma found herself: in the lab, working on new prints. Due to her mind wandering, she assumed that it was time to call it a night, and one look at the clock reassured her of that.

"It's 1 AM already?" she mused aloud. Grumbling, she pushed her seat away from the desk so that she could stand up and stretch. Her parents were definitely in slumber land and if the cranky Saiyan wasn't in bed by now he would be soon. Bulma made her way to the kitchen as silently as she could to qualm her parched throat before heading off to bed. Her kitchen counter had a different idea for her though when she bumped her hip into the corner of the counter top. "Ouch!" Quickly realizing her mistake, she slapped a hand over her mouth while the other rubbed her pained side. At the same moment the one she least wanted to see at that moment entered the room.

Shocked cerulean orbs met cold onyx ones when the intruder asked, "Can you be any louder, woman?" A white towel was loosely hanging around his neck and sweat glistened his muscular chest and chiseled abs. His tight spandex shorts hugged his thighs and were beginning to rip, showing how hard he exerted himself during his workouts.

"Vegeta," she growled, "for your information, it's not like I wanted to do that. Any chance you want to make me feel better?" This was one of the moments Bulma loved. The look of pure shock and frustration at her flirtatious jokes let Bulma know that she had gained the advantage in their little disputes and the lack of confrontations between the two lately made her victory even sweeter.

"Pathetic woman, I have no time to deal with your stupidity," he retorted and stomped out of the room.

Bulma couldn't help but smile at the sight of his retreating back. _'Wish I kept a scoreboard...'_

_

* * *

_

At 7 AM the next morning the sun's rays were peeking through Bulma's window and the sound of birds chirping merrily were filling the room. To any normal person, this day would be beautiful, but for Bulma...

"About time, woman," came the gruff voice of the angry Saiyan standing next to her bed.

"How long have you been standing there?" came Bulma's groggy reply, still too tired to argue with him.

"Since I turned on the Gravity Machine and found out that it didn't work."

Finally. Bulma was warmed up enough to raise her voice. "You broke it again? What did you do this time?"

"How should I know, woman? I'm not the one who built the damn thing! It's stuck at 1g and I can't get it up at all."

"Well how do you expect me to fix it when you come barging in here?" Bulma threw off her covers and sat on the edge of the bed. She was wearing a simple pink camisole and short white cotton shorts. Her outfit did not go unnoticed by Vegeta. "Hello?" Bulma waved her hand in front of his face when she realized that he was no longer "with it".

"Put some clothes on, woman. Do you know how indecent you are?"

Bulma bound up from her bed to meet him face to face. "Excuse me? I'm not the one walking around the house in barely anything every minute of the fucking day!"

"I do this because I know you like looking at me like this." Vegeta smirked, knowing that would strike a nerve.

"I- You- I do not!" Bulma retorted. "And you are beginning to lose your GR privileges."

"Please, woman, you know the only reason I'm staying here on this mud ball planet is because of that thing."

"Listen to me. One, my name is Bulma, two, there is no way you're going to ditch us after all I've done for you, and three, there are many other planets that are much worse than Earth!"

"Oh really? Name one."

It only took a couple of seconds to find an answer for that question. "Namek."

Vegeta chuckled and crossed his arms. "Well, there are certainly worse places then that wasteland."

Bulma placed her hands on her hips. "It was still awful for me!"

"Really, woman? I died on that planet. I'm sure there isn't anything that can compare to that."

The blue-haired woman hesitated for a few moments before speaking in a softer voice. "I got turned into a frog." And then the most unpredictable thing happened. He laughed. Vegeta threw his head back and let out the most carefree, enjoyable sound he ever made.

"That is rich, woman!" His laughter began to die down as he spoke. "I can't believe it! Ginyu have found you. I knew that something good would come out of not squishing him!"

"Well if you're done laughing at my previous misfortune can you please get out of my room?" Bulma started walking to her door but was met with the equivalent of a brick wall. "Let me go." She straightened herself up so her blue eyes filled with fire were at the same level as his calm onyx ones.

"I believe we're forgetting something," Vegeta said in a softer voice.

"And what would that be?"

He leaned in close to her ear so that she could feel his warm breath on her neck, causing shivers to take over her whole body. "There's a Gravity Room that needs fixing and it's the best thing to use if we ever want to live once those androids come." And suddenly it was over as soon as it came. The next thing she knew he was in the hallway walking down the stairs. "Make sure it can handle 500g!"

She clenched her fists and screamed as loud as she could. "ASSHOLE!"

* * *

"Honey, aren't those two the cutest together?" Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were in the kitchen where they could hear the last exclamation from Bulma's room upstairs. Bunny was making breakfast for the rest of the household while Dr. Briefs was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper with the tiny black cat clinging to the back of his white lab coat. At the sound of his wife's question, Dr. Briefs lowered the newspaper to give her a questioning look, but she was already focusing again on her pancakes.

_'Sometimes I just don't understand her way of seeing things...'_

_

* * *

_

"Where is that woman?" growled Vegeta. It had been three hours since she had woken up and his GR still hadn't been touched. He had been meditating on the lawn all this time and now he was getting impatient. Searching for her ki, he finally found that she was in her lab. "That's it!" Vegeta stormed off towards her but not long after there was a quick change in her ki. It was now extremely weak, even for her. Without thinking he took off like a shot and finally found her unconscious, no doubt from one of her inventions gone wrong. She would need medical help fast considering parts of her hands and arms were burned. The lab was trashed, and it looked like she was lucky to just be burned from the miniature explosion she had created. He did the only thing he could think of. The Saiyan scooped her up carefully into his arms and hurried to find her mother...

Her sleeping figure was as beautiful as her lively one. Her blue hair was splayed out on the pillow and her chest rose and fell as she slept. Bandages were wrapped around her arms and an oxygen mask was aiding her breathing. The Saiyan Prince recognized this situation, as he had been in her place not that long ago. Except she had been sleeping when he woke up.

Bulma's eyes shut as soon as they opened due to the sudden brightness. She groaned and this time opened them even slower. Her head turned to the side to find a frozen Vegeta, unsure of what he should do.

"Vegeta? What happened?" Her voice was coarse after she shrugged off the oxygen mask. Although she was lethargic and thirsty, the rest of her felt fine.

"How should I know? You didn't show up to fix the GR so I came and found you."

"Oh, that's right!" She sat up in her bed quickly, ignoring her tired muscles and the sharp pains that ran up her arms. She remembered being angry at him and skipping breakfast to work on her latest invention when something went wrong. Skipping breakfast meant... "I'm starving. How long was I asleep?"

"Surprisingly only a few hours," he answered. "It's 4 o'clock."

"Looks like I missed breakfast and lunch."

Before Vegeta could respond to this, a chipper blond woman entered the room with a tray and some hot chicken noodle soup. "Oh sweetie, you're up! I didn't expect you to be awake so soon! Vegeta has been here the whole time looking after you. Isn't that the nicest thing?" Vegeta closed his eyes and tried to tune Bunny out. If he didn't, he would guarantee that it would be hard for her to escape with her life. He turned around and quickly left the room. "My, I have no idea what's gotten into that boy," Mrs. Briefs said as she placed down the food for Bulma. "He seemed so worried about you when he brought you to me."

The statement made Bulma freeze. Why on Earth should Vegeta be worried about her health?

* * *

"Now I know it'll be hard on you sweetie, but we're only going away for three days. You've been away from us for way longer and you've been fine." Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were going to attend a meeting for Capsule Corp.'s newest product in Paris. It wasn't the fact that they were going to be gone for that time that worried Bulma. It was the fact that she would be spending three days and two nights alone in the house to deal with Vegeta.

"You don't need to worry about me, mom," Bulma lied while putting on her best fake smile.

"Wonderful! You won't have to worry about cooking because all the food Vegeta needs is in here," she said as she opened the refrigerator, revealing enough food to feed an army. This was a relief to Bulma, since she would rather assemble a stove than cook with one. Mrs. Briefs looked at her watch. "Oh, I'd better finish packing. We're leaving at 6 tomorrow because we have an early flight!"

Bulma rested her chin on her fist as she sat at the kitchen table. She had been allowed to take off her bandages today and start cleaning up parts of her lab. Some damage had been done and professionals were coming in to help her tomorrow because the cleaning bots weren't programmed to fix something like that. Since the day of the accident, Vegeta had been avoiding Bulma, mostly spending his time training thanks to her father. She had asked him to fix the chamber the day after the incident so she could recover. Bulma looked at the clock on the wall to find that it was a good time for her to read a book before going to bed. Yet a cheesy romance novel was ruining her relaxing evening. The heroine of the story had just been rescued from a fire by the dashing love interest. Every sentence just kept oddly reminding her of herself and Vegeta. Maybe these three days would be even tougher than she thought.

* * *

The following night when Vegeta was done training for the day he headed downstairs to the kitchen only find Bulma in the living room watching a scary movie. The last time she had watched one was with Yamcha and wanted to prove to herself that she was strong. So far, it hadn't been working, yet she had been so engrossed with the movie that she had no idea Vegeta was behind the couch until...

"Boo," he whispered into her ear. Bulma shrieked an pulled her blanket over her head, hiding from the "scary monster". Vegeta let out a hearty laugh. "You are weak, woman. Why should this pathetic excuse for a horror scare you?"

She whipped the blanket away from her face. "Because, you arrogant ass, to some of us it looks extremely real."

"Please. I've seen worse."

"Then tell me about it."

"It's not of your business." This wasn't the first time Bulma tried to get the Saiyan to open up to her. Every time she tried she would be left with nothing. He began walking towards the kitchen when she suddenly called out to him.

"Wait!" He didn't know why he stopped, but somehow he just couldn't move. "Why did you help me the other day?"

He turned around to look at her. "Because I need you to fix the machine."

"Liar."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes, I am," she said as she stood up from the couch, staring him down. She walked over to him and lightly traced a finger down his torso. He involuntarily shuddered at the contact. "You know I mean much more than a caretaker for a machine." She took another step forward so that their bodies were only centimeters away from touching. He was dangerously close to either killing her or taking her right there. No woman before had ever dared to touch him or even talk to him. They knew that if they tried they would be blown to smithereens. This woman, on the other hand, was different. She wasn't afraid to challenge his authority and his brain. While he fought his enemies with his fists, he fought Bulma with his mind. Every day he wondered if she was either extremely stupid or extremely clever for doing so.

That's what made him so attracted to her. That's what kept him from strangling her. The fact that she had no fear when facing him. She had the personality of a Saiyan and the body of a goddess. True, there were no female Saiyans left, but Bulma embodied one perfectly. He used that as an excuse as to why he wanted to mate with her so much. She invoked another emotion in him that he would have never thought he would experience: lust. He couldn't deny the desire that had been growing for the past few months, even if it made him weak. Emotions made people weak and Saiyans didn't have any emotions other than rage, but he could not suppress it. She was an extraordinarily powerful woman. That weakling did not know what he had thrown away. But now, Bulma was free for him to take, and if that pathetic excuse for a man ever showed up again asking for her, he would be dead by his hands. Bulma moved in closer and their chests were pushing together. The need he had for her could be seen in his eyes and that same need was mirrored in hers. They could feel each other's breath on their lips as their faces were inches apart. And at that same moment, Bulma started to pull away from him.

Vegeta didn't waste any time. He pulled her back with his right hand caressing the back of her head, his fingers finding their way through her blue locks, and his left hand on her hip. Before she could process anything, Vegeta's lips crashed down on hers passionately. Although the kiss was sudden, she relaxed almost immediately and closed her blue orbs as she returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his silky black hair. He deepened the kiss with fierce desire and ran his tongue on her lips, demanding entrance. Bulma complied and they fought for dominance while they fell back onto the couch, the horror movie long forgotten. Vegeta broke the kiss and started trailing light pecks down her jaw to her neck until he found the spot at the base of neck where he could feel her pulse. He curled back his lips ready to make the everlasting mark on her neck. He lingered over her, his breath teasing and tingling her neck. "Vegeta..."

And then he was gone.

Vegeta ran out of the room in a flash. When Bulma had sat up, he was no where to be seen, presumably in his room already. So many questions flooded her mind as she placed two fingers on her lips, already swollen with passion. _'Why did he kiss me? Why did he leave?'_ The high pitched scream emitted from the television snapped her out of her thoughts. She quickly shut it off and went to her room so that she could lie down on her bed. Sleep was not going to be easy for her.

* * *

Vegeta shut his door with so much force that he almost broke it in two. What could he be thinking kissing that annoying, arrogant, stubborn, gorgeous, sexy... A cold shower. That's what he needed. Anything to loosen the tightness in his crotch. The wench had succeeded in turning him on, even if unintentional, and he had almost made her his mate. He had no idea if this would be possible for him to go through with it and be stuck with her for the rest of his life. Was stuck the proper word? He stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the freezing cold cubicle. There had to be something wrong with him. He shouldn't be able to feel anything for her. Yet he could not forget the way she felt against his body. She fit perfectly.

Obviously a cold shower wasn't going to do the trick. He stopped the water and wrapped a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. As soon as he stepped into his room that was adjoined with his bedroom, something compelled him to check up on her. When he stepped out into the hallway he could see that the room to her door was open. Quietly he stood at the entrance and peeked into her room.

The moonlight emanating from the widow was the only light present. Even at night you could tell that her room was painted a pale blue. Her armor and bedside table were made from mahogany wood, matching the headboard of the bed. Her comforter matched the color of the walls but her sheets were a light shade of pink. The fact that they weren't covering her body was how they became so noticeable.

Vegeta's breath hitched in his throat, taking in the sight. Even from the back she was spectacular. Her slender petite frame was perfect. He hadn't noticed that she was already wearing her nightclothes when they kissed. The camisole was ridding up to show a small portion of her lower back. The bottom of her well sculpted ass was peeking out from her shorts and her creamy smooth thighs were exposed. His admiration for her was cut short when she let out a frustrated groan and began to turn onto her other side. As she was doing this, he finally realized that she wasn't asleep this time.

Vegeta stepped to the side so she wouldn't be able to see him. He certainly did not want to get caught spying on her. Only desperate cretins spy on people while they're asleep.

And angry Saiyan Princes...

* * *

**AN**: Well, that's the end of chapter 1! Let me know how you think in the reviews! Please, no flames. I should be starting to write the second chapter next week and I'll have it posted by a week from today, and today is Sunday, January 23. See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **So I apologize. This would have been up sooner if i weren't for a wonderfully addicting game called Robot Unicorn Attack. I can't seem to get above 35,000 points! . Anyways, if you were wondering, I like using the English spelling of names, such as Yamcha and Kakarot. It's just easier for me. I hope you enjoy this and I remind you that this chapter includes a LEMON! If you don't like, don't read that part. Look for the random squigily line and skip down to the next break. Looks like (~). You can assume that hot stuff happens.

A reminder. I don't own Dragon Ball Z. So don't sue me.

So... Here you go. _Always I wanna be with you, and make believe with you, and live in harmony, harmony..._

_

* * *

_

It was no use. No matter what position she was in, what method she used, how many sheep she counted, there was no possible way that Bulma was going to sleep that night. The kiss replayed itself in her head more times than she could count and obviously it was preventing her from sleeping. Another glance at her clock notified her that it was still only twenty-three minutes past two o'clock in the morning, and it wasn't that long ago since Bulma had found her way to her bed. The comforter was pushed aside and the sheets were in disarray from her frustration. Her only hope was to stay in bed until five where she could get out of bed and make herself a cup of coffee or three. Lately, caffeine had been her only support in the mornings and sometimes throughout the whole day.

Yet again Bulma turned on her side and looked at her clock, which now read 2:26 AM in bright red. Her eyes shifted to the object next to her clock that caught her eye. It was one of the romance novels her mother gave her because she thought her daughter would enjoy it. Bulma had never even glanced at it, but now it was the only thing she could entertain herself with. The book was titled _'Alien Love'_ by some new author that Bulma had never heard of. She picked up the book with her slender hand and turned on the lamp resting on bedside table. On the cover was the classic handsome man and beautiful woman in a passionate embrace, but the two were in space. On the man's forehead was a V in red, probably their idea of an "alien" appearance. Reading would probably take her mind off of a certain Saiyan and maybe finally allow her to catch some sleep.

* * *

Down the hall, Vegeta was making no progress when it came to sleeping. All he could do was curse himself for his stupid actions and enjoying them. It was only a phase he was going through, right? It had been years since he had been in the presence of a desirable female and it was obvious that his body had been reacting to it. True, she was not perfect, but she was damn near close to it. Now that she had finally realized her dishonorable weakling of a mate was off with other women, she was free for taking. If there were any Saiyan women left, Vegeta wouldn't even bear the sight of her. Yet there were none left, and now the only options left for him would have to be the elite of other planets. As the heiress of Capsule Corp, Bulma was the best candidate for being his match.

But he would never mate with her. He would never mate with anyone while Kakarot was still alive.

Yes, defeating Kakarot would be a sweet victory. All he needed to do was to gain enough power to reach the level of a legendary Super Saiyan, and it would be possible. Attaining that goal was extremely more important than fooling around with the woman. Though fulfilling the need just once could allow him to get rid of those foolish thoughts.

Reading did not do anything to help Bulma. In fact, it accomplished the exact opposite. Half the time she was relating the hero to Vegeta, and the other half of the time she was criticizing the author for doing an awful description of an alien. Its only redeeming quality was that it met one of her requirements: killing time. It was almost 5:30 AM and a perfectly good time for coffee. Bulma threw on her pink fuzzy robe and slippers and made her way to the kitchen to turn on the glorious machine. Of course as her coffee maker was springing to life, a grouchy Saiyan prince came into the kitchen to heat up his first serving of waffles in the toaster. He took one look at Bulma and growled. "What?" Bulma demanded, spinning around.

"You worship that thing as if it were sacred."

"Very funny. This is what gets me through the day."

"Well, I didn't know that your bitter liquid machine was a kami." *

Bulma ignored his comment as she poured her boiling cup of coffee and added her regular cream and two sugars. The mug almost slipped from her hands when she felt Vegeta directly behind her, just barely touching her. "This coffee, it allows you to work throughout the day?" In truth, Vegeta could not stay awake. Again he had a nightmare about the boy from the future. Seeing his purple hair change to a bright yellow and his blue eyes change to turquoise was taunting him every night. How could this boy, not even twenty years of age, achieve the power of a Super Saiyan while Vegeta could not?

Bulma stuttered. "Uhm-uh-Y-Yes. It's caffeine and therefore it gives you a rush of energy." As she was saying this, Vegeta was reaching up in the cabinet for a mug for himself. "Do you want any sugar or cream in it?"

Instead of answering, Vegeta gently placed the mug down on the counter top directly in front of her so that she could get the hint. Instead of watching her pour the liquid, though, he was entirely focused on her smooth neck. The sight was intoxicating, and he never felt like he wanted to mate with any woman as badly as this moment. Just as he was moving closer to her, the toaster was finished and the sound of waffles popping up alerted his attention to the appliance. He dashed over to the other side of the kitchen, leaving a confused Bulma.

The third time he may not be so lucky.

* * *

If it weren't for the exhaustion, Bulma would have spent days in her new laboratory. The workers did a beautiful job with it and the fact that it was finished in only a few hours was impressive. Her workspace ended up being even better before the accident. Yet Bulma was ready to finish her plans when dinner time was rolling around. With her prints left abandoned on her desk, Bulma made her way to the kitchen to heat up food for the two of them.

Vegeta on the other hand had and awful day. As a first time coffee drinker, he also had to experience the crash for the first time. Training had been going extremely well for the first half of the day, but after lunch he was feeling worse than he had when he got out of bed. A cold shower didn't even help. After drying off and throwing on a pair of baggy shorts, he found his way to the kitchen where Bulma already was, talking on the phone with her mother.

"Tell Dad that I hope he gets well, soon! I'm sure a minor case of food poisoning will only last a few hours. See you soon, Mom." Bulma ended the phone call to make up a few plates for Vegeta's dinner. "Well don't just stand there," she said to Vegeta as she placed the plates down on the kitchen table at his seat. The Saiyan Prince huffed before sitting down and then began to eat his meal. Bulma made a plate of her own and sat down at the table opposite to Vegeta.

The Saiyan swallowed his food and said, "If you're trying to make conversation now, it won't happen."

"Why would you think I would want to do that?" the genius asked innocently.

"Because you always think I want to talk and you have a misguided view on reality." Vegeta began eating again to avoid conversation.

"Not true. You're talking right now, aren't you?" Vegeta glared at the accuser. She had him stuck in one of the dumbest arguments they ever had. And Vegeta was upset that he hadn't won. Bulma smirked and finished eating her dinner. As she put the dirty dish in the sink to wash it later with the others she reminded Vegeta to do the same.

Vegeta grunted in response, obviously offended that the woman would undermine his intelligence. He had only been living with them for about 14 months now. Out of the corner of his eye, Vegeta saw Bulma open a drawer to take out two items: a small blue one and white square one. She placed the items in the front pocket of her shorts and headed to her room. If there was one thing that would make her fall asleep easily, it was cigarettes. Although she had cut down recently on how much she smoked, every once in a while a cigarette was desperately needed. When she reached her room, she threw a jacket over her tank top to keep herself warm. With the door to her private balcony left open, Bulma leaned against the wall and watched the setting sun in the horizon, partially blocked by the buildings of the city. She put the tip of a cigarette in her mouth and held the flame of the lighter up to the other end until the two different elements met. The box of cigarettes and the lighter were returned to the front pocked of her shorts. A small intake of the hazardous chemicals followed by puffing out the smoke already relaxed her, until her sight was blocked by a brick wall of a man.

"What do you think you're doing, woman?" Vegeta demanded of her. He was currently suspended in mid air on the other side of the railing so that he was eye-to-eye with her.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm just standing here!"

"Yes and that ridiculous death trap is in your mouth."

"This?" She held the cigarette in between two of her fingers. "Why do you care about this so much?"

"Because it smells awful and it's bad for your health."

"And why do you care about my health?" She had him there. There was no witty retort for her question. While she had him completely stumped, she inserted the cigarette back into her mouth to take another drag. That moment was short lived for the Saiyan snatched the object out of her mouth and crushed it with his bare hand. "Hey, just who do you think you are?"

"Well woman I know who I am," he said as he dropped the now crushed cigarette to land on the ground below. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans."

"Oh sure, but that doesn't mean you have any control over me!"

"Wanna bet?" He leaned in closer to her, his eyes filled with fire, amusement, and another emotion Bulma could not identify.

"I dare you to try."

"Woman, you would be stupid to think you could dare me to do anything and win."

"For the last time, my name is Bulma!" She was right in his face at that point, her chest heaving with rage. "Bul-ma!"

(~)

Neither one was completely sure how it happened. The two wouldn't be able to tell if it was Bulma or Vegeta who leaned in, not that they would tell anyone of this anyway. All that they did know is that they were now sharing a deep and passionate kiss on Bulma's balcony. As Vegeta slid his tongue into Bulma's mouth, he kept a tight grip on her shoulders. Bulma's hands were gripping onto the wall of the balcony as her tongue and his were fighting for dominance. Suddenly Vegeta broke away from her so that he could land on the balcony next to her. Immediately he attached himself to her again, this time with his arms wrapped around her back and waist. Bulma raked her nails against his scalp to feel his hair, damp from the shower he took before dinner. The Saiyan, still kissing her, led her into her room. Once back inside, he closed the door behind them, locking them from the night. The two of them landed on Bulma's bed and Vegeta broke the kiss again to plant kisses down her neck. He growled when he reached her jacket, angry that the article of clothing was in the way. He ripped the zipper, breaking it in the process, and pushed the clothing out of the way, only to see the disappointing sight of more clothes. Ignoring her protests, Vegeta ripped the tank top away from her so that the only clothing above her waist was her bra. He soon quelled her by kissing her collar bone and massaging her breasts through her bra. Her complaints soon turned to desperate sighs. Eager to continue on, he unhooked her bra and pulled it away from her so he could toss it across the room. His mouth latched on to one of her nipples, his tongue and teeth playing with the pert nub while his right hand paid attention to the other one. His mouth and hands switched while Bulma ran her fingers down his broad shoulders and biceps. The roughness of his character was soon brought out when he pulled back his head, one of her nipples caught in between his teeth. Bulma tilted back her head as she cried out from his actions.

With that, he left her breasts and his mouth traveled down her skin. When he reached the hem of her shorts, he quickly pulled them off of her body and tossed them behind him, the lighter left in her pocket creating a thud as it made contact with her wooden floor. He pressed his growing erection against her already wet core. He could still feel her heat through the clothing that still remained on their bodies. Bulma reached up to run her hands up and down his torso, coaxing him into continuing. The last article of her clothing was removed and Vegeta drank up the sight of the woman underneath him. Her body was absolutely stunning and Bulma could see his approval through the lust he displayed in his eyes. With his right hand on her thigh, he teased her by rubbing circles on it with his thumb. She bucked her pelvis towards him, wordlessly explaining her need for him. "Tsk, so impatient," he said in a husky whisper before rubbing his thumb against her most sensitive part. Her moans grew louder as he continued and inserted his index finger inside her. Her flushed cheeks and heavy breathing invited him to insert another digit. In a matter of minutes, Vegeta brought her close to the edge, but before she reached her release he pulled his hand away. Bulma whimpered, but then realized what he was doing. His hands were pulling down the waistband of his shorts to expose the fact that the shorts werethe only thing he had been wearing. The pressure that had been building up in his shorts was free. Bulma unconsciously moaned, eliciting a smirk from the Saiyan above her. He spread her thighs with his palms and poised himself at her entrance. The genius whimpered in anticipation, wondering what was taking him so long.

Abruptly he entered her, her wordless cry echoing through the entire wing of the house. It had been two months since her last time with Yamcha, but he was lacking what Vegeta had below his waist. His movements became painfully slow after she had adjusted to his size, and Bulma had to beg for him to speed up. "Please, Vegeta," she moaned.

He leaned down close to her ear. "Please what?"

"Faster." He nipped at her ear before complying with her plea. His pace quickened and his thrusts became deeper. Vegeta held himself up by placing his hands next to her head while she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to make only shallow thrusts. As the two grew closer to their release, Bulma's moans turned into cries and Vegeta's grunts occurred even more. Her sheets were bunched together in her fists, the only thing allowing her to keep control of herself. He leaned into her to kiss her again, pressing their bodies closer together. The two of them were now approaching their release, and the sounds of their activities seemed like they could be heard throughout the entire compound. Beads of sweat drenched their bodies, and even Vegeta was losing his breath. Bulma reached her climax first, screaming her lover's name. Her orgasm brought Vegeta to the edge; spilling himself inside her while a throaty moan erupted from him. He held himself there for a few more moments before collapsing next to her on the side of the bed, whispering her name into her ear.

* * *

Despite being worn out after experienced the best lovemaking she had ever received, the sound of her name coming from his mouth sent shivers down her spine. She mentally recorded the entire episode and it was easy to determine that her previous relationship would never compare to the intimate moment they had just shared. Her heavy eyes looked into his once more before they closed, her body finally giving into sleep.

"Bulma sweetie, how was the house without us?" Dr. and Mrs. Briefs arrived home from the airport that evening. While her mother looked cheerful as ever, her father had a sickly and tired glow to him. Before Bulma could answer the question, her mother was already speaking to her father. "Teddy, go lie down. You need to rest. You still don't look very good." Dr. Briefs easily complied and left the room and Bunny looked back to her daughter.

"It was...quiet without you guys, but we were fine."

For Vegeta it was another story. After training in 450g with no sleep from the previous night, his body was aching for rest. Rest without the woman, that is. If she wasn't clinging to him, she was taking up half the bed. Finally Vegeta realized that she was just as annoying asleep as when she was awake.

* * *

**AN:** Well that is the end of this story. If you noticed, they didn't actually go through a mating ritual. I left that open, just in case you readers thought it would be a good idea if I made a longer story that continued this one, which would explain my idea of the Saiyan mating deal and what would happen in between this point in the story and the end of the Cell games.

*No, this isn't Kami. Just a kami, which is anything considered sacred in the religion of Shinto, which is a religion that has been present all throughout Japan's history. Silly Vegeta doesn't understand these Earth religions, though!

Let me know in the comments!


End file.
